Beyond Victory Road! Pokemon Doki Doki!
by Lady Demoonica Darkmoon
Summary: A tale of a new Pokemon angry at the world and the SHINY HUNTER who is out to stop it! Join Iana and her double battle partner Marou and their rare Pokemon as they quest! Short chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A tale of a new Pokemon angry at the world and the SHINY HUNTER who is out to stop it! Join Iana and her double battle partner Marou and their rare Pokemon as they quest!

LDD: Okay, quite some time ago I posted my first Pokemon story from about ten years ago, now I'm posting the new one.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon. I make no money from this story. Please do not sue.

NOTE: In this story, Pokemon do not have the four move limit that the games have.

Beyond Victory Road

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

Introduction

Korokoro Island Pokelab, 10:30AM

One of the children raised his hand. "If you're a Pokemon Master, then why do you only have one Pokeball?"

"Duh! She only has one Pokemon!" A girl yelled.

"Be quiet!"

"Be-da!" She stuck her tongue out at the boy. The two continued to fight until Prof. Kari Tea stopped them.

"Children please! Miss Iana has only brought her first Pokemon partner with her today."

The young woman sighed, running her fingers through her Silver hair. "Thank you Prof. Now as I was about to say, this is my Absol, Solstice. She's been my friend from the time I lived at Lilycove when I was a little girl. Does anyone here know about that area or the kinds of Pokemon found there?"

The children raised their hands, waving them madly, each wishing to be called on first.

That afternoon...

"Aaahhh," Iana sighed. "Kari Tea. Another group of would be beginning trainers gone from this little island."

"Remembering a time when you just started out on that trip?"

"Sort of... I'm thinking of taking up training again. The Great Shiny Hunter." Iana said with a roll of her eyes at the title.

"You're more that a Shiny Hunter, Iana, you're a great trainer. You're a loyal friend who cut her quest short to return to her small island home when her best friend lost his father. Return to your quest, I'll be fine now."

Iana looked at her friend, though they were both no older than their early twenties, she and he had seen much together. They had stood side by side in battle, had faced the loss of Kari Tea's only living family, and had opened this very Pokemon Lab... together. She wondered if her reluctance to once again leave Korokoro Island was because she was afraid to leave her friend alone or her own fear of being alone.

"I can't stand... being brought out and pranced around in front of the newbies anymore. I feel like some prize Pokemon no one has seen before." She paused. "Thank you for understanding." 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon. I make no money from this story. Please do not sue.

CHAPTER 1

"Welcome to the 103rd annual Indigo League! Today's opening match is the start of Round two..."

Iana tuned out the announcer as she watched the two trainers face off on the field far below. The first was a girl and her Blastoise. The other, a boy and his Spearow. It just looked so one sided, but looks proved to be deceiving and the Spearow pulled off a win.

"Heh. Newbies. There are a lot of them this year."

Iana glanced over at the man leaning on the railing next to her. He was a little older than herself, she guessed. He had medium shade brown hair that flipped forward, falling into almond shaped, hazel colored eyes. He was quite handsome, but he didn't seem very friendly. She wondered why he had bothered to talk to her.

Down on the field, the girl trainer brought out her Cleffable.

"HEY! Didn't you hear them call you for your match!" Another, shorter trainer, with black hair and very expressive eyes, yelled and waved. A Pikachu added its call as it copied its trainer.

"Calm down! -Loser.- I know exactly what time it is!" He turned to Iana. "Later." Hands in his pockets, he calmly followed his friend.

Iana looked down at the field, the battle was over, she had missed it. She quickly looked up to the screen to see that the boy had won the battle. The photos changed to show the next pair of trainers, one of whom had just been standing beside her moments before. Iana could guess the outcome. She left via the steps, halfway down the last stairway Iana heard the crowd become extremely loud. There was already a winner, he was so right... newbies.

Maybe Prof. Ivy had forgotten she was to meet Iana before the first match of the day. This was Iana's reasoning, at least. She searched the stadiums, but found no signs of the woman. Finally, she returned to the Indigo Pokecenter.

"Excuse me?" Nurse Joy asked Iana when she passed the front desk.

"Only here to make a video call." Iana said with a wave of her hand.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but Prof. Ivy left a message and package for a girl fitting your description. Are you Iana Hunter?"

"Yes."

"Oh, good. I thought girls with emerald green eyes and silver hair wouldn't be common, but you're the third girl like that I've seen today."

Iana laughed, this was coming from a woman who looked exactly like every other woman in her family. Nurse Joy placed the package on the desk and handed Iana the slip of paper. It read:

Iana, sorry but I was called back to the lab early. Here is the odd egg that you rescued from the sea and left with me during your last visit. So far I've found no difference between it and normal Pokemon eggs. Take care of it, I'd like reports on anything you find out, no matter how seemingly unimportant. -Prof. Ivy

Iana opened the package, taking out the Pokemon egg that she found within it. It looked just the same as the last time she had seen it, dark moss green in color and very rough to the touch. It was unlike any Pokemon egg she had ever seen. 


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon. I make no money from this story. Please do not sue.

CHAPTER 2

The walk North to Epoh Town from the Indigo League was shorter then Iana had thought it would be or maybe it only seemed short because she talked to her Pokemon the entire way. Iana stopped shortly after she entered the village. Solstice, her Absol looked at her, the look asked, 'Why did you stop?'

"I... I just... well..." Iana stuttered. "I just am sorta worried. Worried that I'm going to wake up or something." Iana looked at the ground. "I haven't been on a Pokemon quest for over a year... and this time I'm alone."

Solstice tilted her head to the side in a 'What am I?' way.

"I've always battled two on two with Kari Tea by my side, Solstice." The Absol didn't seem to have a comment for that one but nuzzled her trainers hand to reassure the girl. Iana took a deep breath and walked into the Epoh Pokecenter. A cool gust of wind escaped as the door slid open. Inside there were two girls who looked to be twins besides there hair color. One girl had light brown hair done into twin braids and the other girls hair was so blond that it almost looked white. The second girls' hair was loose. Both had blue eyes and from what Iana could tell both were starring at a boy with a long red ponytail who was talking to the Nurse Joy in charge.

"... all of the time! I know a red Gyrados is really odd to see, but I really think that the Pokedex should be updated to show rare Pokemon! I'm tired of trainers unwilling to battle me because my Pokemon looks different. Isn't there a gym leader or member of the Elite Four who own Pokemon of different than normal colors?"

"If you would only please calm down, Mr... um... Mr?"

"Marou Dei."

"Yes, Mr. Dei, you see it isn't that easy. The Pokedex pictures are pictures of real Pokemon, to be able to show Pokemon with abnormal colors we'd need a picture of a Pokemon in that color! You'd have to hunt down and catch all of the rarest Pokemon in the world!"

"I'll help him." Iana spoke up.

"Wha- oh hello there!" Nurse Joy said with a smile. "Did you say you would help him?"

Iana nodded "I'm a member of a small group of trainers called the Shiny Hunters who's goal is to find and catch Shiny Pokemon, that is, Pokemon of odd colors. Working on a Shiny Pokemon Pokedex is already part of my goal as a trainer."

"Wow! This Absol is ruby colored and it's fur has the slightest pink tint to it." Marou said while kneeling and petting Iana's Absol.

"Solstice is a shiny, my very first Pokemon too. I'm Iana Hunter, but some people call me the Great Shiny Hunter because of my goals and the fact my name's Hunter." Iana laughed. "You were talking about a red Gyrados earlier, you have one?"

"Huh? Yeah, I do. A lot of trainers don't want to fight me because it looks so different though."

"Really? The Oded Area sure is different from Kanto, Johto, Honen, Orre, the Orange Islands, and the Sevii Islands. I've had no problems with trainers there being bothered by my Pokemon being colored differently."

Marou looked at her in awe. "You've been to all of those places?"

"Yes, I normally go where there have been reports of odd Pokemon and search until I either find the Pokemon or prove there's not one to be found there."

"That sounds really difficult, how many have you found?"

"Zigzagoon, Duskull, Sableye, Staryu, Gastly, Heracross, three Oddish, Poochyena, Bellsprout, and Aron."

"That's twelve Pokemon! But you didn't include this Absol on the list. Why?"

"Solstice hatched from an Egg right in front of my eyes when I was a little kid, I didn't even know she was different until I got my Pokedex. I also have two more Shiny Zigzagoon that were hatched at the Korokoro Pokemon Lab and a Seviper I got in a trade."

"That's a total of sixteen! I only have the Gyrados. Tell me, how long have you been a trainer?"

"Eight years, but I've only been a Shiny Hunter for two or three years. So do you want to join the Shiny Hunters? You can join us on our quest to make a Shiny Pokedex."

Marou nodded. "Sure, how do I sign up?"

"There's really no formal sign up, but we should stop by the nearest Shiny Hunters Clubhouse to register you and your Gyrados."

"Shiny Hunters Clubhouse?"

"They're normally built in little out of the way areas where people normally don't travel to. They're places where owners of Shiny Pokemon go to meet other trainers with the same interests or sometimes just to brag about how cool or rare their Pokemon is. They also have a larger Headquarters set up in a City."

"So you said you went to where there were reports of odd Pokemon, does that mean there have been reports around here?"

Iana shook her head. "No. I've just recently restarted on my quest. I had my choice of coming here to this area or going to Futaba Town in the Shino region."

"Well this region doesn't have a league, so there are no Pokemon Gyms... really there aren't many towns, it's mostly Pokemon habitat."

"Ah, more already?" Said an older man who peered out of the door he had just opened. "I'm Prof. Pine are all of you here for a Pokemon?" Iana and Marou shook their heads, while the two girls who had been waiting raised their hands. "Come in you two, quickly now! Quickly! I have lots of other work to do." They rushed into the room and the door was shut. 


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon. I make no money from this story. Please do not sue.

CHAPTER 3

"Kari Tea!" Iana squealed over the video phone. "I just made it to Epoh Town's Pokecenter."

The dark blue-haired Pokemon Prof. laughed at his best friend's excitement. "I can see that."

"Also, I've already found another shiny owner here. We're going to travel together, he and I. His name's Marou Dei and he's a trainer from the area."

"He? Umm... never mind." Kari Tea waved a hand at the screen. "I have a new trainer stopping by to get his own Zigzagoon, I have to go now. Good bye."

"Bye." Iana said with a little wave.

"Was that the Pokemon Prof. from your hometown?" Marou asked.

"Yeah, he and I started our quests together, every new trainer on our island is given a Zigzagoon as a starter."

"You don't have a choice?"

"No, it's because KoroKoro Island has no wild Pokemon living on it. I'm ready to leave as soon as I get my Pokemon back from Nurse Joy."

"You have so many shiny Pokemon, but only your Absol with you?"

"And a normal Ninetales name Kyu. Then there's this." Iana pulled the rough green Pokemon egg out of her backpack. "It's looks unlike any other Pokemon egg I've ever seen, but other than that, I've found no difference. Hey, would you mind me adding your Red Gyarados to my Pokedex? I went to Pokemon Tech and had the students there reprogram it for me so shiny Pokemon are added as separate entries than normal Pokemon, I'm not good with electronics." Iana laughed.

They had been walking for three days, each passing without sight or sound of any Pokemon. The tall yellow grass swayed as they passed through it making a swish-hiss sound as it returned to where it was meant to be. The grassy fields continued on for as far as Iana and Marou could see, no town was in sight, but a lone Pokecenter was.

"We'll stop at the Pokecenter for the night." Marou suggested.

They neared the Pokecenter just as an older man walked out of the door. "Without Sythers help it's going to take us longer to harvest the hay from these fields, Nurse Joy. I just hope it gets to feeling better quickly."

"Is something wrong Nurse Joy?" Iana asked the pink-haired woman.

"I'm afraid so. Joe's Syther are used to cut the hay and one of them is sick, making the work take longer. We're using a pair of Mightyena to keep wild Pokemon out of the fields so the won't get hurt by Sythers Slash attacks, but the Mightyena can only frighten them off for a few days. We won't have all the hay cut before the wild Pokemon start coming back."

"Could we help?" Marou asked.

"I'm sorry kids, but unless you own a Syther." The man, Joe, shrugged.

'Kid's? I'm twenty-three!' Iana thought, but she just smiled at the older man. "Solstice knows Slash, she's an Absol but what kind of Pokemon she is shouldn't matter."

Joe scratched his chin. "Well, I guess it doesn't. You're really willing to take time out on your Pokemon quest to help?"

"Sure we can help you, right Solstice?" The Absol nearly chirped her agreement.

"So this is an Absol?" Joe asked as he knelt down to Solstice. "We don't have them in this region. It's a very pretty Pokemon you have here."

"Thank you, Solstice is-" Iana noticed Marou shaking his head behind the mans back. " -uh, she's the first Pokemon I ever got." Iana covered, remembering that she shouldn't point out her Pokemon's abnormal color in this area.

"Right then, tomorrow morning we'll get to work. I'll see you kids then!" 


End file.
